starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darth Caedus
Jacen Solo, después conocido como Darth Caedus, era el hijo mediano de Leia Organa Solo y Han Solo después de Jainay por delante de Anakin. Incluso antes de que él y su hermana nacieran, su tío Luke Skywalker pudo detectar su fuerte presencia en la fuerza, porque los gemelos compartieron un enlace mental inseparable. Más adelante en su vida él se convirtió en el maestro de su primo, Ben Skywalker y también tuvo una hija llamada Allana fruto de su amor prohibido por Tenel Ka Djo. Jacen demostró ser poderoso en la Fuerza desde niño como cuando ayudó a su tío y los estudiantes de su tío derrotan al espíritu de Exar Kun. Luego de esto él comenzó a recibir adiestramiento Jedi en el Praxeum Jedi de su tío. Él era uno de los mejores estudiantes, demostrándolo en muchas aventuras con sus amigos, Lowbacca, Tenel Ka y su hermana Jaina. Más adelante, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, él dejó durante algun tiempo de pertencer a la Nueva Orden Jedi pese a ser uno de los mejores caballeros. Después de ser capturado por los Yuuzhan Vong, él conoció a Vergere, que influyó mucho en este cambio de filosofía. Jacen había sido siempre una persona agradable, pero todo esto cambió y decidió estudiar la Fuerza Viva. En el 40 DBY, Jacen había olvidado la forma de ser de su juventud y se había convertido en un valioso miembro de la Orden Jedi. Más tarde en ese año, se convirtió en el aprendiz secreto de Lumiya, convirtiéndole en su tercer y último aprendiz. Después de asesinar a Mara Jade Skywalker, y de que su maestra Lumiya muriera a manos de Luke Skywalker, Jacen se declaró Darth Caedus, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, cerrando el círculo de su herencia como Skywalker. Biografía Primeros Años Luego de la batalla contra el Jedi demente del Clon Joruus C'Baoth, Leia y Han decidieron que la mejor forma de proteger a sus hijos de los poderes del lado oscuro y de posibles ataques de los clones del Emperador era separarse de ellos. Quedándose con sus padres, podrían ser expuestos a ser tocados por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza al estar accesibles en las bases rebeldes en que sus padres debían estar. Mon Mothma encontró el distante planeta de Nueva Alderaan en donde Winter podría cuidar de los niños en completo aislamiento. Sin embargo, un grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro del Clon del Emperador atacó el sitio. Fue gracias a la ayuda de Salla Zend y el Halcón Milenario que Winter y los mellizos lograron escapar. Evacuaron la base dirigiéndose al distante sistema de Auril donde se quedaron el la ciudad abandonada de Nespis 8, donde la Alianza había formado una base. Es allí que su hermano Anakin nació. Es recién a la edad de dos años que Jacen y Jaina son llevados a Coruscant a vivir con sus padres. Siendo Leia Jefe de Estado ambos niños crecieron en el Palacio Imperial de Coruscant asistiendo en ocasiones a importantes eventos diplomáticos. A la edad de tres años, los gemelos se embarcaron en una aventura infantil. Logrando escurrirse de C-3PO, los dos tomaron un turbo ascensor decomisado en las tenebrosas profundidades de Coruscant. Felizmente fueron rescatados antes de que se hicieran daño. Poco tiempo después, Jacen fue a la defensa de su tío, Luke Skywalker. Luke quedó inconciente por las acciones del espíritu oscuro, Exar Kun. Ninguno de los estudiantes logró ver el espíritu del desdoblado del Maestro Jedi, pero los mellizos si podían. Luke guió a Jacen para que defendiera el cuerpo de su tío de depredadores, el niño de tres años incluso blandió el sable de Luke. Entrenamiento Jedi en Yavin 4.]] A la edad de trece años, Jacen con su hermana Jaina empezaron su entrenamiento Jedi con su tío Luke Skywalker en el Praxeum de Yavin 4. Él desarrollo cierta afinidad y sensibilidad hacia la naturaleza y la Fuerza Viva. El instintivamente se comunicaba con los animales, y guardo un gran grupo de pequeñas criaturas en su habitación del Templo Massassi. Él y su hermana se amistaron con Lowbacca, sobrino de Chewbacca, y la princesa guerrera de Dathomir Tenel Ka, aprendiendo técnicas Jedi rápidamente y yendo a numerosas pruebas aun siendo un joven adolescente. Meses después su hermano menor, Anakin, también entró a la Academia. El Segundo Imperio En el año 23 después de la batalla de Yavin, durante una exploración a la jungla de Yavin 4, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka y Lowbacca descubrieron un caza TIE colisionado en la Luna desde la Batalla de Yavin. Jaina decidió instalarle un hiperimpulsor a la nave caída y arreglarla para que pueda volar de nuevo. Jacen, Lowie y Tenel Ka le ayudaron para practicar sus habilidades con la fuerza. Lamentablemente Jacen y Jaina fueron capturados por el piloto de la nave, Qorl, quien había sobrevivido en la jungla durante 19 años. Sin embargo Tenel y Lowie lograron escapar al Praxeum. Mientras tanto Qorl hizo que sus prisioneros reparen su nave, durante ese tiempo él se fue enterando de lo que había sucedido con el Imperio durante esos largos años. Luego Qorl escapó al hiperespacio donde él empezó a buscar cualquier remanente del Imperio. Qorl descubrió la Academia de las Sombras, el centro de entrenamiento para Jedi oscuros bajo el comando de uno de los caídos estudiantes para Jedi de Luke Skywalker, el agente imperial Brakiss y los restos de la Nightsister Tamith Kai. La Academia de las Sombras estaba alineada con un grupo insurgente imperial conocido como el Segundo Imperio cual se niega a reconocer el tratado de paz firmado entre el Remanente Imperial y la Nueva República. Eventualmente ellos consiguieron raptar a Jacen, Jaina y Lowbacca durante un asalto a la Estación Buscadora de Gemas de Lando Calrissian en Yavin. Los tres jóvenes entrenados Jedi son llevados a la Academia de las Sombras aunque ellos se resistieron a los esfuerzos de Brakiss y Tamith Kai para adoctrinarlos como Jedi oscuros. Allí, los tres estuvieron prisioneros en pequeñas celdas. Durante su encarcelamiento en la Academia de las Sombras, Jacen aprendió una valiosa lección. Que no era tan poderoso en la Fuerza como el pensaba que era. El intento construir un sable láser, pero descubrió que peligroso puede ser y cuando conocimiento y madurez se necesita para manejar uno. En un ejercicio, él y su hermana fueron heridos luego de que se les lanzara una suerte de cuchillos y rocas, tras sobrevivir al ejercicio un contento Brakiss manifestó lo contento que estaba con el potencial de ellos que había decidido raptar más jóvenes Jedi. Después, Jacen logró escaparse de su celda mediante el uso de una Gema Corusca de la Estación Buscadora de Gemas de Lando Calrissian. Él luego procedió a liberar a Lowbacca y a su hermana. Explotando la habilidad en las computadoras de Lowbacca, ellos sabotearon el sistema de seguridad de la Academia de las Sombras e intentaron escapar justo cuando Luke Skywalker y Tenel Ka llegaban. Sin embargo fueron bloqueados Brakiss y Tamith Kai. Durante una confrontación, Luke derrotó a su antiguo alumno y Tenel daño a Tamith en la rodilla, venciéndola así temporalmente. Entonces ellos escaparon de la Academia en una nave imperial robada. Sin embargo la Academia de la Sombras se escapó en el Hiperespacio. Los gemelos Solo, Lowbacca y Tenel Ka retornaron a Coruscant para unas cortas vacaciones, y se reunieron con el amigo de su infancia, Zekk. Ellos estaban felices de ver al joven, pero el chico fue reclutado pronto por la Academia de las Sombras, cual descubrió antes que los gemelos que el chico tenía un potencial en La Fuerza. Zekk eventualmente se volvió el Caballero más Oscuro y se vio forzado a luchar con Jacen y Jaina varias veces. Así los gemelos y sus amigos finalmente progresaron lo suficiente para ser probados con la construcción de sus primeros sables láser. .]] La lección duramente aprendida de Jacen volvió una vez más cuando Tenel Ka se apresuró para completar su sable láser para estar al ritmo de sus amigos. Ella uso un cristal imperfecto y su espada se apagó en pleno duelo de entrenamiento con Jacen. El sable de Jacen pasó a través del aire donde antes había estado el arma de ella y daño severamente el brazo izquierdo de Tenel. A pesar de que la chica le dijo que no fue su culpa, Jacen se sintió culpable, y ese se volvió otro evento que le ayudo en su formación en el Jedi que él se volvió. A causa de eso, Tenel Ka retorno a su hogar de Hapes para recuperarse. Ella se negó a llevar un brazo prostético. Luego en Hapes, Tenel Ka y sus compañeros ayudaron a derrotar una revolución para derrocar a la abuela de Tenel Ka, Ta'a Chume. Después, los compañeros Jedi viajaron a Kashyyyk, el hogar de Lowbacca donde su joven hermana Sirrakuk iba a realizar un ritual wookiee. Desde que el ritual es peligroso, Lowie quiso ayudar a su pariente. Desafortunadamente, una fuerza de ataque del Segundo Imperio liderada por el mismo Zekk atacó la ciudad de Thikkiiana, una gran exportadora de tecnología informática. Los cuatro entrenados Jedi vencieron a la mayoría de soldados imperiales. Durante la confrontación su hermana Jaina se enfrentó a su antiguo amigo Zekk en los peligrosos niveles bajos del mundo cubierto de jungla. Sin embargo, Zekk no pudo dañar a sus antiguos amigos y en cambio les advirtió que se mantengan alejados del siguiente objetivo del Segundo Imperio: ¡El mismísimo Praxeum Jedi! En respuesta, los cuatro Jedi regresaron apresurados al Praxeum y alertaron a los Jedi ahí presentes. Efectivamente, la Academia de las Sombras y una Flota de naves de guerra Imperiales aparecieron. Legiones de Tropas de Asalto y Jedi oscuros fueron desplegadas, empezando así la batalla. Los gemelos, con la ayuda de sus colegas en la Academia Jedi, Luke y Zekk pudieron vencer a la Academia de las Sombras y el Segundo Imperio para siempre. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Comienzo de la Guerra Durante dicha guerra fue uno de los mayores héroes de la Nueva República y posterior Alianza Galáctica y luchó en numerosas batallas gracias a las cuales consiguió el título de Caballero Jedi y multiplicó su poder y dominio de la Fuerza. Luke tomó formalmente a Jacen y Anakin como sus aprendices. Mientras que Jacen discrepó con Luke en varios aspectos de la Fuerza, las diferencias entre Anakin y Jacen eran mayores. En 25 DBY, Anakin y Jacen discutieron mucho sobre cómo debe la Fuerza ser utilizada, y estas discusiones causaron una grieta entre los hermanos. Mientras que Anakin veía a la Fuerza como una herramienta que se maneja, Jacen era más pasivo en su punto de vista. Después de que Lando Calrissian invitara a los Skywakers y a los Solos a Dubrillion, alertados por un grito en la Fuerza, Jacen y Jaina viajaron a Helska IV, y descubrieron que un grupo de invasores que se llamaban Yuuzhan Vong mantenían al científico Danni Quee y al aprendiz deKyp Durron Miko Reglia prisioneros . Aunque los dos rescataron a Danni con éxito, Miko tuvo que sacrificarse para que ellos pudieran escapar. Luke Skywalker mientras tanto empezó a descuidarle tras lamuerte de Chewbacca . Jacen se esforzó en luchar contra el Yuuzhan Vong, pero él todavía tenía dudas sobre el papel del Jedi en la guerra. Después de la desastrosa Batalla de Fondor, Leia Organa, su madre, fue capturada por Tsavong Lah, el Señor de la Guerra de los Yuuzhan Vong, que se propuso sacrificarla en una ceremonia. Lah se despreocupó cuando apareció Jacen, porque él consideraba que Jacen eraun cobarde pacifista. Jacen, sin embargo, atacó con una ferocidad sin precedentes con el que consiguió vencerle. El acto trajo a Jacen de nuevo a las líneas delanteras de la Guerra e incitó a Tsavong Lah a organizar un genocidio jedi. Misión a Myrk Jacen era parte del equipo que tenía como misión destruir los Voxyn. El papel de Jacen en la misión era coordinar la batalla entre todos los miembros del equipo y su excelente uso del Control de Bestias. El líder de la misión era su hermano Anakin, y la tensión entre Jacen y su hermano amenazaba con hacer descarrilar la misión antes de que incluso comenzara. La misión era un desastre detrás de otro, y dió lugar a las muertes de un buen número de miembros de la Orden Jedi, incluyendo Anakin. Después de la muerte de Anakin, Jacen se convirtió en el líder del grupo, y él fue a matar a la Reina Voxyn. Sin embargo, forzó al resto del equipo a dejarlo detrás, cuando la Fosh Jedi Vergere lo capturó. Vergere cortó su conexión con la Fuerza, impidiendo a el resto del equipo sentirle a través de la Fuerza, creyendo así que Jacen había sido asesinado. Solamente su madre estaba convencida que su hijo todavía estaba vivo. Vergere Mientras tanto, Vergere, que había vivido con los Yuuzhan Vong por más de cincuenta años, procedió a torturarlo utilizando el Abrazo de Dolor intentando que Jacen entendiera que la Fuerza en sí misma no es ni buena ni mala. Vergere desafió su misma creencia, separando su conexión a la Fuerza y haciendo creer al resto de los que sentían la Fuerza que Jacen había muerto. Jacen fue destinado junto a un grupo de esclavos que recibían órdenes de un dhuryam, una forma más avanzada de un yammosk. Estos servían para determinar cuál sería el Cerebro Mundial de Yuuzhan'tar, el nombre de Yuuzhan Vong para Coruscant. Gracias a sus conocimientos Jedi para curar a los demás, Jacen ayudó médicamente a los esclavos. Sin embargo, él pronto se abrumó por los esclavos y sus dhuryams respectivos que deseaban sanar sus lesiones y dolores. Vergere le dijo a Jacen que solamente debían sobrevivir los más fuertes. De hecho, muchos murieron y Jacen sintió un gran dolor por ello. Durante su reclusión, él hizo progresos, sin embargo. Gracias a la semilla auxiliar encajada en su pecho y a sus capacidades en la Fuerza, él pudo manejar el dhuryam local y ganar un poco de control sobre él y el resto de los esclavos. Podría decirse que fue amigo del dhuryam a pesar de que este no comprendiera lo que era la amistad. Gracias a esto, Jacen condujo una rebelión entre los esclavos. Estando parado en una arboleda, Jacen utilizó la Fuerza y su habilidad con las criaturas para atraerlas hacia él, de tal modo que formasen una armadura que le protegiera contra sus enemigos. Después viendo haber matado a todos sus enemigos descubrió que todavía el jefe sobrevivía. Jacen entonces se movió decidido a acabar con el dhuryam que una vez había sido su amigo, pero no lo hizo debido a una voz familiar; la de su hermano recientemente muerto, Anakin. Oír esa voz conocida le detuvo sus planes, aunque él luego sospechó que fueron las enseñanzas de Vergere. Jacen pronto aprendió que podía detectar a los Yuuzhan Vong a través de la Fuerza, como resultado de la semilla que Vergere le había insertado en su cuerpo para dominarle. Gracias a esta habilidad quería escapar de Coruscant. Pero Vergere frustó sus planes en escapar del planeta, y Jacen finalmente sucumbió a los meses de la tortura. Vergere lo condujo al antiguo Templo Jedi, en donde Jacen le contó acerca de la caída de su abuelo en lado oscuro. Durante este discurso, Jacen fue atacado por una escuadrilla de Yuuzhan Vong, y sentía una oleada de Fuerza que recorría toda su cuerpo. Cuando ellos se acercaron a él retrocedieron al instante debido a que se estaban quemando. Vergere le preguntó que como había vuelto a sentir la Fuerza. Él entonces recordó lo que había hecho; él habia desatado un Relámpago de Fuerza sobre los guerreros Yuuzhan Vong con la excepción de Nom Anor que había conseguido huir. Jacen comenzó a sentir miedo debido a que se había acercado al lado oscuro. Vergere entonces le dijo a Jacen una cosa que alteraría su perspectiva de la Fuerza. "Aquello que sientes es la Fuerza. Este es el secreto de los Jedi: No hay lado oscuro". De esa forma ella apoyaba su teoría. Vergere entonces le dijo que el único lado oscuro oscuro es el miedo que hay en su corazón. Jacen asustado escapó de ella. Él corrió, creyendo ver el espíritu de Anakin Solo, su hermano muerto. Sin embargo, él sintió esto que esta aparición no tenía ninguna presencia en la Fuerza. Él creyó que era una alucinación , y, como él más tarde descubriría, entró en una bestia de cueva. Dentro del vientre del animal gigantesco, él oyó una voz de una niña pequeña, que gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Creyendo que era otra alucinación intentó no hacer caso. Entonces, pese a su horror, él comprendió que esa chica tenía presencia en la Fuerza. Él intentó rescatar a la pequeña muchacha que grita para la ayuda, pero en vano. Él usó el lado oscuro que había dentro de él y consiguió rescatar a la joven. Esto lo confundió y recordó las enseñanzas de Vergere; que el lado oscuro era simplemente el potencial de la Fuerza desatado. Él descubrió a más sobrevivientes, los refugiados de la conquista de Coruscant. Él creyó que ellos también, eran ilusiones; esperanzas falsas. Por su turbación, él también encontró la cólera y luego la rabia. Los refugiados tenían una regla: quienquiera que llegara último debía ser comido por el resto para saciar su hambre voraz. La muchacha llegó la última, así que ella sería , aunque Jacen no lo permitiría y la defendió. Los sobrevivientes lo acusaron entonces de ser el último y luego intentaron atacarle. Enfurecido, él utilizó la cólera y usó la Fuerza para hacer el animal creer a aquella gente eran venenoso, provocándolo para expulsarles a todos ellos. Privado de su refugio, los sobrevivientes muy probablemente morirían ante los muchos peligros de Coruscant. Perdido y confuso, él los abandonó y continuó. Crisis del Nido Oscuro Cinco años más tarde, Jacen, se fue con su hermana y un grupo de compañeros Jedi que habían sobrevivido a la misión de Myrkr, viajando a las Regiones Desconocidas después de ser llamado por la Fuerza. Allí descubrieron que había sobrevivido Raynar Thul, y habían sido ensambladas a una Colmena Killik. El Killiks tenía un conflicto de la frontera con el Chiss, y no había manera de que el Killiks pudiera defenderse. Tenel Ka convenció a Jacen de enviar una flota para proteger a los Killiks. Consecuentemente, Tenel y Jacen se enamoraron y Tenel Ka se quedó embarazada. Jacen no estaba enterado hasta que él llegó a Hapes con Ben Skywalker y encontró a Tenel con un bebé. Ella dió a luz a una hija que llamó Allana en el 36 DBY, aunque no revelaron a la muchacha al público, por el miedo a que los nobles de Hapan la asesinasen. El miedo estaba bien fundado cuando durante la Jerarquía Oscura se procuró inmediatamente asesinar a la niña a petición de Ta'a Chume, abuela de Tenel Ka. Se salvaron tanto el bebé , Tnel y Jacen aunque ese ataque causó una hemorragia en el cerebro de Ta'a Chume. Jacen borró la memoria de su propio primo Ben para proteger la existencia de su hija. Jacen entonces tuvo una visión de una guerra sin fin, y concluyó que había solamente un modo de preservar a su nueva familia encontrada: acabr con los Killik. Para hacer esto, Jacen trampeó a Lowbacca, Tesar Sebatyne, Jaina y Zekk, en la instigación de una guerra entre el Chiss y el Killiks. Cuando Luke llamó a todos los Jedi al templo, Jacen fue. Leia le preguntó a Jacen quien era el padre del bebé, pero Jacen no respondió Cuando Tesar dijo a Luke que Lowie y que Jacen habían tratado de forzar la memoria de Ben, Luke se enfrentó a su sobrino. Jacen respondió con una historia del encubrimiento, explicando que en Endor, un grupo de Ewoks habían sido capturados por un Gorax y asesinados, y que Ben había sentido sus muertes en la Fuerza. Jacen dijo que él entonces borró la memoria traumática de Ben para evitar que Ben se acordara de este suceso. Él mentía, por supuesto, para proteger a Tenel Ka y su hija secreta. Jacen tuvo la ocasión de familiarizarse con sus abuelos maternales cuando le pidieron permanecer y mirar grabaciones del holo que R2-D2 intentaba guardar secretamente. Él vió el ataque de Anakin contra Padmé Amidala en Mustafar. Aunque él sabía que su abuelo "intentaba solamente proteger a su esposa", él no entendía cómo él la estranguló. Durante las fases finales de la lucha contra los Killik, Jacen se unió a su tía y tío en una misión para destruir la Jerarquía Oscura. En un duelo de sable con Lomi Plo, Jacen fue apuñalado por Mara en la tripa, dañándole tres órganos y evitando que él ayude a Luke en su arreglo de cuentas contra Lomi Plo y Raynar Thul. Mientras que estaba en la enfermería con Luke y Mara, Jacen explicó a su tío que la razón por la que Lomi había podido llegar a ser invisible era porque ella había estado explorando las dudas de Luke para poder ocultarse detrás de ellas y para crear la ilusión de no estar allí. Después de esto, él insistió en que Luke aceptara sus miedos y cólera y utilizarlos para derrotar a sus enemigos. Mientras que Luke tuvo que aceptar esas emociones, él todavía rechazó utilizarlas. Luke luchó contra Lomi Plo y Raynar con la energía combinada de la colonia detrás de ellas, con éxito y derrotó y mató a Lomi Plo y capturó Raynar Thul vivo. Poco después de ello Jacen se convirtió en el mentor de su primo Ben Skywalker. Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica La Incursión sobre la Estación Centerpoint En el 40 DBY, Jacen y su primo Ben Skywalker fueron enviados en una misión para destapar una fábrica ilegal de misiles en el planeta Adumar. La misión terminó en un enfrentamiento violento, del cual los Jedi escaparon salvando por poco sus vidas. Después Luke le informó de que los corellianos querían convertir la Estacion Centerpoint en una arma y de la necesidad de destruirla. Luke habló de la utilización de una flota de la Alianza para distraer a los corellianos mientras Jacen destruía la estación. A pesar de ser escéptico la fiabilidad de este plan Jacen acordó neutralizar la estación con Ben. Después de entrar a la estación a través de unos compartimentos de carga, Jacen se encontró con Thrackan Sal-Solo, su primo distante que recientemente habia sido nombrado Ministro de Guerra. Jacen decidió distraer a Thrackan mientras Ben cumplía con la misión. Después de perseguir a Thrackan a través de la estación y sin poder contar con ayuda de nadie para derrotar a las numerosas fuerzas de seguridad Jacen arrinconó a Thrackan. Durante este tiempo Ben destruyó la estación y Jacen tuvo una visión de Fuerza. Él vió que si Thrackan vivía una guerra desolaría la Galaxia. Decidido a matarle, Jacen casi tuvo éxito pero Sal-Solo usó una distracción con él forzando a Jacen a dejar atrás la Estación Centerpoint. ]] Estación Toryaz Más adelante, Jacen asistió a una reunión entre Gilad Pellaeon y Aidel Saxan con su familia. Jacen luchó junto a su tío Luke y su a tía Mara después de que naves de Corellia bombardearan la estación. Jacen descubrió que Aidel Saxan fue asesinado durante el ataque y decidió investigar esta extraña muerte. Rastreando el origen Con unas borlas encontradas por su hermana gemela y Zekk, Jacen y Ben iniciaron una investigación que les llevó hasta el planeta Lorrd con la esperanza de poder averiguar su significado. Allí Jacen vió a Nelani una antigua estudiante siete años atrás. Durante una conversación Nelani revela que ella había albergado sentimientos amorosos hacia él y acordó ayudarle a traducirlas. Junto con la ayuda del experto doctor Heilan Rotham, Jacen descubrió el antiguo lenguaje sith que estaba codificado en las borlas. Disturbancias Después de que el Doctor Rotham tradujera las borlas, una serie de disturbios públicos ocurrieron en todas partes de Lorrd durante semanas. Tanto Jacen como Nelani resolvieron cada problema, Nelani cuestionó los métodos agresivos de Jacen de resolver los problemas debido a que varios autores murieron gracias a sus métodos así como un civil inocente. Más tarde, Ben siguió el rastro a las perturbaciones hasta llegar a una mujer llamada Brisha Syo. Después de la captura de Brisha, ella rechazó cooperar a no ser que Jacen la acompañara a un campo de asteroides. Jacen estuvo de acuerdo, pese a las protestas de Nelani y Ben. Nelani y Ben decidieron acompañar a Jacen para proteger su vida ante cualquier peligro que pudiera ocurrir. Lumiya Durante su viaje Jacen acompañado por Nelani Dinn y Ben Skywalker siguió a mujer llamada Brisha Syo a una guarida situada en un asteroide donde había residido Darth Vectivus. Allí, Syo reveló que ella no era nada más y nada menos que Lumiya, una Sith que había conocido una vez a su tío y que había sido la aprendiz de su abuelo Darth Vader. Lumiya le dijo a Jacen sobre la identidad verdadera y el propósito de Vergere, y el Jedi joven atestiguó las visiones que confirmaron lo que le decía Lumiya: solamente aceptando sus enseñanzas de Sith y abrazando el lado oscuro podría él evitar que la Galaxia cayera en el caos. Después de ver en visiones la muerte de su tío y demás personas queridas, Jacen mató a Nelani cuando ella intentó arrestar a Lumiya, y aceptó la oferta de la Sith. Él dejó el asteroide con un Ben inconsciente esperando a que llegara la hora de iniciar su entrenamiento sith. Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica Mientras el conflicto continuaba sin parecer tener fin Jacen obtuvo un dominio de la Fuerza que hasta entonces nunca había alcanzado. Estos poderes los aprendió de su nueva maestra, Lumiya con el fin de proteger a su familia y a la Galaxia en general. Después de aliarse en secreto con el Almirante Cha Niathal con el fin de sustituir a Cal Olmas como Jefe del Estado, Jacen pudo hacer uso de su influencia debido a su rango de coronel. Él apoyó un ataque contra Corellia y además creó una policía secreta la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica de la cual fue elegido líder. A pesar de oír frecuentes comparaciones con su abuelo Darth Vader, Jacen recordó los momentos del Ataque al Templo Jedi y la Orden 66 y argumentó que si se había convertido en un Sith no era por las mismas motivaciones que el Emperador o su abuelo. Él se impresionó al ver que el motivo de la caída en el lado oscuro de su abuelo fue el amor egoísta que sentía hacia su abuela Padmé Amidala además de ver como Vader asesinaba a un grupo de Younglins Jedi mientras otros muchos Jedi eran asesinados por Soldados Clon. Después de este suceso, él argumentó que sus motivos eran mucho más puros que los de su abuelos y se dispuso a emprender el camino de los Sith. Lumiya probaba repetidamente si Jacen le era leal en vez de a ella a su tío Luke Skywalker, así que él la trasladó a Coruscant, para protegerla de que los Jedi la detectarán y así pudiéndole asistir en la racionalización de sus emociones que estaban en conflicto por la profecía sith de las borlas. Después de la neutralización de la Estación Centerpoint, Thrackan Sal-Solo ofreció una cuantiosa recompensa por la Familia Solo, a la cual se ofreció la hija de Boba Fett, Ailyn Vel. Vel tras ser capturada por mimebros de la GAG, Vel fue interrogada por Jacen sobre sus jefes, torturada, y finalmente asesinada cuando estaba procurado a solas sin éxito obtener información de su mente, causándola un fallo en su organismo que la mató. Ben se impresionó de las acciones de su primo y maestro y empezó a temer por lo que Jacen había hecho y por lo que podría hacer comenzando a dudar de él. Durante el bloqueo de la estación Jacen ordenó a su hermana Jaina destruir un carguero desarmado que se retiraba del bloqueo. Como ella rechazó hacer tal cosa fue suspendida indefinidamente. La brecha entre Jacen y el resto de su familia se hizo más evidente cuando Luke ordenó a su hijo alejarse de la oscura influencia de Jacen y regresar a Ossus. Aceptando la petición de su padre, Ben comenzó a tener sospechas acerca del verdadero carácter de su maestro después de haber atestiguado la muerte de Ailyn. Después de conocer el crimen de su hijo, Han Solo juró que no le reconocía y que ya no quería tener más relación con él, algo que según Lumiya era un sacrificio necesario. Miedos Lumiya dijo a Jacen que serían necesarios sacrificios enormes para convertirse en un Señor Oscuro de los Sith para poder restaurar el orden en toda la Galaxia. Reflexionando sobre la profecía de las borlas, Jacen comprendió que la "última prueba de desinterés" era acabar con lo que quería. Jacen rápidamente comprendió que debía matar al amor de su vida, Tenel Ka Djo y a su hija ilegítima, Allana para poder convertirse en un Sith. Aunque realizar esta acción le causaba un tremendo dolor emocional, Jacen supo que las pabras de Lumiya eran verdaderas. Sacrificar lo que más amaba le permitía tener éxito en aquello en que su abuelo había fallado en el pasado:convertirse en un verdadero Sith. Jacen aceptó el hecho de que para conseguir la paz galáctica debía acabar con todo aquello que le era querido. Acontecimientos en Hapes Para capturar más insurrectos corellianos Jacen usó el Cerebro Mundial de Coruscant. En ese viaje le acompañó Alema Rar de quien equivocadamente se creía que había muerto en la Batalla de Tenupe de la Guerra del Enjambre. Alema le siguió pues buscaba venganza sobre la Familia Solo e intentó matarlo con un dardo. Lumiya pudo llegar a tiempo y le salvó la vida, que fue a dar al Cerebro Mundial. Jacen quiso perseguir a Alema y matarla, pero Lumiya le convenció de que salvar el Cerebro Mundial era más importante. Alema, desde entonces, era la única persona que sabía que Jacen estaba bajo el aprendizaje de Lumiya. Mientras Luke intentaba descubrir si su hijo se estaba conviritiendo al lado oscuro. Jacen ordenó a Lumiya matar a todos los miembros del Partido Bothan de la Victoria Verdadera para evitar que estos atacaran el Cerebro Mundial. Durante una reunión entre Jacen y Lumiya, Tresina Lobi, una Maestra Jedi les descubrió y amenazó con contárselo a Luke. Alema Rar la cual seguía también de cerca a Jacen pues quería que se convirtiera en Sith para hacer daño a su madre protegió a Jacen y a Lumiya de la Jedi. Para ello se alió con Lumiya y juntas la mataron mientras Jacen se convertía en el comandante del Anakin Solo. Durante ese tiempo Tenel Ka le pidió que iniciara una investigación para poder saber quien había intentado matarla a ella y a su hija, además de confiarle su protección a él. Jacen estuvo de acuerdo y supo que nunca sacrificaría su hija. Él pensó que quizas esos sacrificios fueran sus padres, después de creer de que eran sospechosos en el intento de asesinato. Poco después, Aurra Sing llegó al Anakin Solo. Allí le retó a un duelo el cual ganó al poco tiempo pero cuando estaba a punto de matarla con el Relámpago de Fuerza pero le perdonó la vida y la encerró en una celda de seguridad al observar como Allana observaba el duelo. Más tarde, Alema empezó a sembrar más dudas sobre la participación de sus padres en el intento de asesinato de su mujer e hija. Creyendo que sus padres estban detrás del intento, Jacen ordenó destuir el Halcón Milenario a pesar de que madre, padre, hermana y primo estaban a bordo. La nave pudo escapar pero un disparo de turboláser dañó el Halcón y mató a Cakhmaim y a Meewahl. Jacen prueba a Ben Después de aceptar que sus padres debían morir, él tuvo una visión en la que él moría a manos de su madre. Jacen luego comandó el Anakin Solo en una operación contra unos posibles contrabandistas cerca de Bespin. Jacen capturó a la contrabandista Uran Lavint y su copiloto hutt, Blatta, después de ofrecer ayuda a la Alianza Galáctica para pagar sus deudas. Jacen pidió inutilizar el hiperespacio de su nave antes de que fuera liberada. Kyp Durron le dijo a Luke que Cha Niathal y Cal Olmas querían que Jacen fuera un Maestro Jedi. Jacen luego se entrevistó con el Almirante Antilles para discutir acerca de la rendición de Corellia ante la Alianza Galáctica. Este se lamentó de que Jacen ya no fuera aquel joven muchacho despreocupado que solía ser. Él estaba convencido de que el cambio era necesario. A petición de Jacen , Lumiya organizó una prueba para ver si Ben estuviera listo para ser el aprendiz de Jacen. Aunque Lumiya dudara de que Ben sobreviviera, Jacen confiaba plenamente en él y en que un día sería su aprendiz. Emboscada en Gilatter VIII Intentando obtener información abordo del Errant Venture , Jacen ordena un trabajo a Uran Lavint, conseguir información acerca de la reunión de varios miembros de la Confederación en Gilatter VIII. Disfrazados como Najack Ell y Silfinia Ell, Jacen y Lumiya consiguieron acceder al planeta Gilatter VIII para preparar un ataque sorpresa contra los militares de la Asamblea General. El ataque sorpresa fracasó debido a que Jacen fue reconocido por Thurr Phennir , el Comandante Supremo de la Confederación. La misión terminó en una violenta emboscada en la que tanto sus padre como su tío Luke y su tía Mara acudieron al rescate. Desesperado por participar en la batalla espacial, Jacen se olvidó de su familia y volvió a la nave. Sacrificio Intentando mejorar el suministro de las tropas del frente de batalla, Jacen encontró un modo de manipular la ley para que él, en efecto, pudiera crear leyes. Recibiendo la noticia de la GAG de un alto al fuego de Cal Olmas con Dur Gejjen-con la condición de que Olmas asesinara tanto a Jacen como al Almirante Niathal- Jacen gracias a sus nuevos poderes administrativos le pudo acusar de traición. Entonces Jacen se asignó como co-líder de la Alianza Galáctica junto a Cha Niathal. Mara pronto descubrió que Jacen era un sith e intentó que renunciara al lado oscuro. Cuando Jacen rehusó ella lo siguió hasta Kavan. Mara rechazaba entablar un combate directo pues sabía que él lo ganaría así que le obligó a seguirla por estrechos túneles subterráneos donde un sable sería casi inútil. Luego la lucha pasó a ser de forma directa. Cuando Mara hizo que una cueva se derrumbara sobre Jacen, él sufrió graves heridas que le impedían concentrarse en la Fuerza. A pesar de eso Jacen convocó una poderosa Onda de Fuerza que le dejó aún más débil que antes. Malherido y pese a ello forzado a luchar Jacen perdió la ventaja que tenía sobre Mara. Sin embargo, comprendiendo que en esta lucha a muerte los pensamientos de Mara se centraban en su hijo, Jacen proyectó gracias a la Fuerza la cara de Ben sobre la suya, haciéndola vacilar durante una fracción de segundo necesaria para que Jacen la clavara un dardo venenoso y matarla de ese modo lentamente. Señor Sith Tras la muerte de Mara, Jacen comprendió que ese era en realidad el sacrificio aunque no supo porque fue ella. Tras esto se convirtió en un sith y tomó el nombre de Darth Caedus. Después de asistir al entierro de Mara e intentar capturar a sus padres, Jacen ahora como Darth Caedus continuó con sus planes para reestablecer el orden. Envió a Ben a vigilar a Cal Olmas para tenerle más controlado. Durante la Batalla de Kuat y debido a que Luke Skywalker se negó a ayudarle se vió obligado a pedir ayuda a Kashyyyk. Infeliz con este hecho desplegó sus tropas en Ossus tal y como Darth Vader había hecho décadas atrás con la intención de acabar con todos los Jedi que allí residían y para servir de ejemplo a todos aquellos que se oponían a la Alianza Galáctica. La guerra entre Corellia y la Alianza Galáctica se estaba convirtinedo en otra guerra entre Jedi y Sith. Como los wookiees también rehusaron ayudarle entonces mandó atacar el planeta. A bordo del Anakin Solo Ben intentó matar a Jacen pero solo pudo herirle debido a que una bomba sombra lanzada por Lowbacca había desestabilizado la nave. Viendo el potencial del lado oscuro que tenía el joven Skywalker Jacen le capturó. Cuando Luke se enteró y fui a destruir la nave Jacen le aguardaba en su Stealth X. Caedus obligó a Jaina a disparar sobre su tío. Creyendo que Luke había muerto regresó a la nave y torturó a Ben con el Abrazo de Dolor que había aprendido de Vergere. Como Vergere hizo antes a Jacen, Caedus cortó temporalmente la conexión a la Fuerza de Ben. Pero Luke no estaba muerto y se infiltró en la nave, mientra Jacen intentaba que Ben cayera al lado oscuro. Asombrado de aquello en lo que su sobrino se había convertido Luke le atacó para salvar la vida de Ben, iniciando así el Duelo en el Anakin Solo. La lucha fue brutal y tanto Luke como Caedus fueron heridos. Aunque Caedus le rompiera el hombro, la nariz y la pierna sólo tomó ventaja sobre Luke cuando este fue distraído por Ben. Caedus logró capturar a Luke pero se pudo soltar de él gracias a que Ben le apuñaló por la espalda. Ben agarró el sable de su primo diciendo "Esta muerte es mía". Pero la vida de Jacen se salvó debido a que Luke le dijo a su hijo que Alema Rar había matado a Mara. Horrorizado por las oscuras acciones de su hijo lo cogió y escapó del Anakin Solo salvando así la vida de Caedus. Durante la batalla, Tenel Ka, también horrorizada por las acciones de Jacen y a pesar de su amor por él intentó entrar en su nave pero la llegada repentina de Alema Rar le permitió escapar. Después del duelo, Caedus sintió como todos los miembros de su familia se volvían en contra de él, tal y como Dooku sintió en Vjun durante las Guerras Clon tras haber tenido un encuentro con Yoda. Caedus juró entonces que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y Allana, incluyendo a Tenel Ka. Él planeó incorporar el Consorcio de Hapes a la Alianza Galáctica. Si esto incluye la muerte de Tenel Ka es incierto, pero muy posible. Enseguida, Caedus fabricó un nuevo sable láser usando un cristal de color rojo (el típico de los Sith) ya que el suyo lo había perdido en el duelo. La total inmersión de Caedus en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza hizo que sus facciones se volvieran más oscuras debido a la aparición de líneas oscuras en su cara y que sus ojos se volvieran de color amarillo. Productos Apariciones *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Other'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union *''The Golden Globe'' *''Lyric's World'' *''Promises'' *''Anakin's Quest'' *''Vader's Fortress'' *''Kenobi's Blade'' *''Heirs of the Force'' *''Shadow Academy'' *''The Lost Ones'' *''Lightsabers'' *''Darkest Knight'' *''Jedi Under Siege'' *''Shards of Alderaan'' *''Diversity Alliance'' *''Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Jedi Bounty'' *''The Emperor's Plague'' *''Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible}} Fuentes *La Última Orden'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Insider 90'' Solo, Jacen Solo, Jacen Solo, Jacen Solo, Jacen Solo, Jacen Categoría:Pilotos en:Jacen Solo de:Jacen Solo